1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire-blocking door lock structures, and more particularly, to a fire-blocking door lock that is suitable for a fire-blocking door with exposed hinges on the top and bottom thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general fire-blocking door lock structure is shown in FIG. 11. Such fire-blocking door lock structure is horizontally positioned on a push plate 111 inside a frame member 110 mounted on the center of a fire-blocking door 100 plank. A latch (not shown) can be retracted inside a casing 112 when the push plate 111 is depressed by a user; in addition, the latch and latch members 200 can be linked by linking pieces 113, thereby both of the latch and the latch members 200 can be simultaneously actuated. The fire-blocking door 100, therefore, can be opened by the actuation of unlatching the door locks. The latch members 200 of a conventional fire-blocking door lock are as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13.
The latch members 200 of a conventional fire-blocking door lock each comprises a first driving piece 70, a second driving piece 71, an output driving piece 72, a connecting rod 73, a driving wheel 74, a torsional spring 76, an arm 77, an insertion of latch bolt 79, a latching body 80, and slide supports 81. The first driving piece 70 has one end thereof contacted with one end of the second driving piece 71; the other end of the second driving piece 71 is further connected with the output driving piece 72. The connecting rod 73 and the driving wheel 74 are linked together; in addition, the driving wheel 74 is rotatably connected to the slide support 81. The second driving piece 71 and the output driving piece 72 are both connected to the driving wheel 74. In addition, a rivet 75 is penetrates a torsional spring 76 positioned on the arm 77, which is subsequently connected with a shaft 78 and the output driving piece 72. The second driving piece 71 and the latching body 80 with the latch bolt 79 inserted to the top thereof are fixed together. A shaft 82 penetrates the slide supports 81 for fastening the connecting rod 73 thereon. The assembly of each latch members 200 is completed as described above.
Subsequently, the latch members 200 are each mounted on the fire-blocking door 100 by a fixed seat 83, corresponding to the linking pieces 113 each for linking to the latch. During the motion of the latch, the driving wheel 74 are respectively coupled to the first driving pieces 70, thereby the second driving pieces 71 and the output driving pieces 72 are driven by the rotation of the driving wheel 74; the latching body 80 and the insertion of latch bolt 79 are jointly driven to move to the extended position outside of the slide supports and the retracted position inside of the slide supports. Consequently, the motion of the fire-blocking door lock enables the latch members 200, which are linked to the latch by the linking pieces 113, to be actuated for achieving the objective of latching or unlatching the door lock structure.
A bolt member 84 comprises a clamp 85 with a hook portion and an operating piece 86, which is coaxial to and clenched by the clamp 85. The hook portion of the clamp 85 can be pivotally turned corresponding to an axis between a first and a second positions; among which the first position is at the position of the bar link (not shown) for clenching and opening the door latch, and the second position is at the position of the bar link for unclenching and opening the door latch. A spring 87 is placed at either the first position or the second position, biased with the clamp 85; in addition, an axial extension piece 88 is used for axially holding the operating piece 86 and the clamp 85.
However, the assembly of such a conventional latch member requires various components; therefore, such a conventional latch member has a complicated structure requiring precision components to precisely connect or couple together. The assembly of such a latch member is a time-consuming work and complicated process; moreover, the manufacturing costs of the various components are high.
In addition, the first driving piece 70, the second driving piece 71, and the output driving piece 72 are coupled to or connected with the driving wheel 74 and jointly actuated by the rotation of the driving wheel 74 corresponding to the linking pieces 113 and the motion of the latch linking with the linking piece 113. The actuation of the latch enabling the latching body 80 and the insertion of latch bolt 79 to be jointly driven to move to the extended position outside of the slide supports and the position inside the slide supports makes the whole process complicated. Therefore, in order to ensure the door lock to be latched or unlatched a user has to exert greater physical strength to actuate the various door lock components, which must be driven in good coordination.
Meanwhile, the complicated structure of such a conventional latch member results in difficulty in dismantling and replacing old components with new components; in addition, other components may be damaged during component replacement. Consequently, the lifetime of such conventional latch member is easily shortened.
The hook portion of the bolt member, which is positioned in either the first position or the second position, easily departs from the original position due to a strike or intentional damage. Consequently, the operating piece of the latch can malfunction; in addition, the spring, which is placed at either the first position or the second position, can not be used for precisely biasing with the clamp without appropriate support and ensuring the precise actuation of the operating piece and the clamp. When such a conventional latch member is damaged, the fire-blocking door lock is unable to be unlatched as the driving wheel 74 is loosened, or the fire-blocking door lock is unable to be latched as the latching body is retracted inside the fixed seat. In such cases, the functionality of a fire-blocking door lock can not be assured.
Seeing that the latch member and the bolt member of such a conventional fire-blocking door lock structure have various problems that are unfavorable to assemble and manufacture die to the complicated structure described above, the door lock structure requires a greater physical strength to actuate the door latch. In addition, the lifetime of the door latch is easily shortened and the efficacy of the fire-blocking door usage is reduced. It is obvious that such a conventional fire-blocking door lock structure requires improvement.